retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King (Laserdisc)
I've heard a lot about the laserdisc print of The Lion King. In fact, the one that I know most about is the Deluxe CAV edition. Unlike the CLV edition, this is more expensive and much different. You see, it's a boxset of 4 discs (which is a LOT). Discs 1 and 2 contains the film, which is split into four parts. Disc 3 contains the documentary "The Making of The Lion King", with Side B containing supplemental material. Disc 4 contains more of that, just like the bonus material seen on DVDs, for a total of 75 chapters in all. Chapter Index #Program start #"Circle of Life" #Scar #A new day dawns for young Simba #A chat with uncle Scar #"I just can't wait to be king" #At the elephant graveyard #A father/son discussion #"Be prepared" #Scar's evil scheme #The stampede #Murder most foul #Simba on the run #Timon and Pumbaa find Simba #"Hakuna Matata" #Scar in command #Pumbaa and Timon wax philosophical #The hunter hunted #United again ("Can you feel the love tonight") #A visit from Rafiki #A vision of Mufasa #Simba returns to the Pride Lands #Simba's plan #The truth comes out #Simba confronts Scar #Simba assumes his rightful place #End credits ("Can you feel the love tonight") #Program start for The Making of The Lion King #The story #The characters and their voices #"A kings's domain" - Research and design #"More then meets the eye" - The animation in process #"Wounded pride" - Scar #"The music of TLK" #Conclusion #Program start for supplemental section #Table of contents for sides 6, 7 & 8 #History and development of TLK story #Sequence breakdown and storyboards introduction #Storyboard pitch: The reflection pool/Mufasa's ghost #Storyboards: Sequence 1 "Circle of life" #Storyboards: Sequence 4.2 "I just can't wait to be king" #Storyboards: Sequence 10 The stampede/Mufasa's death #Storyboards: Sequence 16 The reflection pool/Mufasa's ghost #Storyboards: Sequence 19 The fight #Storyboards to film comparison "Circle of life" #Music #Character design introduction #Character design Mufasa #Character design Simba #Character design Scar #Character design Rafiki #Character design Timon and Pumbaa #Character design Zazu #Character design Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai and Ed #Character design Nala #Character design Sarabi and female lions #Character design miscellaneous #Table of contents for side 7 #Preliminary designs and early concepts #Early concept: Simba's presentation #Early concept: Timon and Pumbaa find Simba #Early concept: "Warthog rapsody" #Early concept: "Hakuna Matata" (Timon's verse) #Early concept: Bug football #Early concept: "Be prepared" (reprise) #Early concept: "Can you feel the love tonight" #Early concept: Simba decides to return #Early concept: The fight #Art designs, layouts and backgrounds #Table of contents for side 8 #Animation (Audio track 1: Commentary by Randy Fullmer; audio track 2: Dialogue and Fffects only) #Computer design #Publicity and international voices #Credits There are four discs. Discs 1 and 2 contain the entire film split into four parts (1-27), Disc 3 contains The Making of The Lion King on Side A (28-35), as well as storyboards and character designs on Side B (36-58), and Disc 4 contains deleted scenes from the film on Side A (59-70) and all the rest on Side B (71-75). Probably the best (and most offending) scene I've ever viewed on this laserdisc is "The Fight" scene (Chapter 69). Luckily, it's in storyboard format. In this scene, just after Scar says "Good night, Sweet Prince" to Simba, he ends up getting flipped by him, and now clings on the edge of Pride Rock. Scar pleads Simba to help him, and confesses that Simba is no murderer, and that he deserves to be king. Then comes the scary part. Scar throws Simba off with one paw, and he falls off the edge of Pride Rock. Simba escapes, while the fire rises up to the top where Scar is. He's still standing there, cackling as he doesn't watch getting engulfed by flames. Soon, his cackling goes away, and rain starts to fall. Simba finds a lioness laying on the ground, just like the scene in the final film after Scar knocks Sarabi down after telling her that he's ten times better than Mufasa. "The Making of The Lion King" also appears on the Exclusive Deluxe Video Edition, which won't be easy to find at all. Gallery Cover Art lionking_front.jpg|CLV Laserdisc (front cover) lionking_back.jpg|CLV Laserdisc (back cover) lionking_cav.jpg|CAV Laserdisc Screenshots deletedscene_01.jpg deletedscene_02.jpg deletedscene_03.jpg deletedscene_04.jpg deletedscene_05.jpg deletedscene_06.jpg deletedscene_07.jpg deletedscene_08.jpg deletedscene_09.jpg deletedscene_10.jpg deletedscene_11.jpg Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Released in 1995 Category:Discontinued in 1996